Conventional light engines for recessed positioning within a ceiling opening (referred to as downlight fixtures) may use light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) or other suitable light sources. Because LEDs and other light sources give off thermal energy, heat sinks are sometimes incorporated into the fixture to facilitate heat dissipation from the light sources. The downlight fixture also typically includes one or more reflectors and one or more lenses that help diffuse and direct the light as desired. To alter the output and distribution of the light source (such as its beam angle, diffusing light pattern, color, etc.), the entire assembly must be removed, which is time consuming and cumbersome.